Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses
by sick-first-love
Summary: DRAMIONE. Ils s'aiment d'un amour plus fort que tout, même le temps ne peut dissoudre cet amour. Petit OS dans lequel nos petits ennemis préférés se perde pour mieux se retrouver. Rating M pour un petit peu de lemon. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis en review :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Mon ennemi adoré.**_

Ce soir encore je dois l'attendre, je sais qu'il viendra, il se fait tard. Je l'attends depuis plusieurs mois déjà, tous les soirs j'espère qu'il reviendra enfin. Je lui ai promis. Je l'attendrais, j'attendrais qu'il ne soit plus autant médiatisé et recherché. Je le sais, j'en suis sûre : il reviendra me voir.

Cette promesse... C'est celle de l'éternité. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Flash-back :

"-Hermione, je m'en vais ce soir, je t'aime... Oui, je t'aime, je te le dis maintenant parce que bientôt ça n'aura plus d'importance, je serais sûrement déjà mort dans les jours à venir...

-Drago! Ne pars pas! Même si le Lord est mort, même si il y a eu énormément de victime tu ne dois pas fuir, se sera pire ensuite... Fais-moi confiance, je te jure que notre amour ne s'éteindra pas. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en ailles, tu dois rester auprès de moi... Je te protégerais!

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolée, mais je te promets de revenir parce que je le souhaite de toutes mes forces et l'on m'a toujours dit qu'on obtient toujours ce que l'on veut si on le désire plus fort que soi. Ne m'oublie pas, je ne t'oublierais pas moi." Il l'embrassa, de toute ses forces et avec tout son amour, il ne devait pas rester, il ne le pouvait pas... Et il était parti, il l'avait laissée là, seule et larmoyante... Et tous les soirs, elle revenait là où il l'avait laissée. Elle attendait, elle avait tout son temps pour ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui, de l'imaginer mort ou bien heureux et cacher dans une montagne, de l'imaginer entrain de parcourir son corps de baiser et de lui faire l'amour comme il le faisait avant quand leurs différences leur interdissent d'être ensemble mais qu'ils se voyaient quand même en cachette dans la salle sur demande. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui, il avait prit possession de son cœur, de son corps et de son âme. Quoi qu'elle faisait il était et sera toujours là en elle.

Ce soir-là, n'était pas bien différent des autres, elle attendait sur son balcon -elle louait un petit studio sur Londres depuis la fin de la guerre- de ses nouvelles. Il savait qu'elle habitait là, mais il commençait à se faire tard et demain elle devait aller au restaurant... Elle n'attendrait pas ce soir, elle l'avait comprit et il le comprendrait sûrement. Elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse car elle avait épuisé sa réserve de potion pour tenir toute la journée sans dormir de la nuit. Ce soir, elle dormirait dans son lit. Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se rendormir dedans, il était devenu comme étranger pour elle...

Elle se leva, ferma les portes du balcon et sa porte d'entrée à clé. Elle se déshabilla devant son miroir, elle eut peur de son reflet : depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangez correctement? Elle regarda ses os saillants, elle les toucha, ses yeux se fermèrent et Hermione caressa son corps comme si c'était lui, comme s'il était revenu. Elle s'imagina entrain de guider ses mains sur son corps, les mains de Drago sont moites, elles se collaient sur elle et caressaient son petit ventre. Son bas ventre était en feu, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle aimerait tellement qu'il soit là mais elle ne pouvait pas cesser de vivre pour lui, elle devait se reprendre en main... Alors c'était ce que la sorcière avait choisie de faire, elle se donna autant de plaisir possible, comme si c'était lui qui le faisait elle ne devait s'arrêter en aucun cas. Ses jambes tremblèrent et la lâchèrent... Elle était étendue sur le sol. Lorsque quelqu'un la souleva, elle ouvrit les yeux et il était là devant elle. Droit, beau et fier comme à son habitude mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, ils brillaient d'amour et de désir. Il déposa délicatement sa bouche sur elle et devint bestial, il la mordis, la griffa puis redevins doux. Ils se regardèrent. Leur amour était toujours présent. Il murmura délicatement à son oreille "un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses...".

Il était là, il était revenu. Elle avait eut raison de lui faire confiance, elle avait tellement de question à lui poser mais elle se retint, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas sa façon de vouloir toujours tout savoir, elle attendrait qu'il lui en parle de lui-même. Elle l'aimait et il était debout là, juste devant elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait qu'importe le reste.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus mon texte. Je vous remercie, j'ai fais une petite correction de mon texte en espérant avoir réussis à l'améliorer.


	2. FIN : ONLY LEMON

Bonjour! Personne ne s'attendait à une petite suite de mon OS mais je dois dire que j'ai eu un bon nombre de lecteur et j'aimerais leur donner le lemon qu'il mérite! Les points de vues sont mélangés mais sont reconnaissables donc pas besoin de les préciser. :P

Ainsi, Hermione venait de retrouver son Drago. Ils étaient tout les deux submergés par le désir… Elle ne pouvait plus attendre elle en avait rêvée depuis si longtemps, elle avait besoin de lui refaire l'amour parce qu'elle ne savait pas réellement s'il était de passage ou pas. Elle le toucha à par dessus ses vêtements, elle l'embrassait dans le cou pendant que lui déposait ses mains sur ses hanches nues, il les fit glissées sur ses fesses qu'il empoigna comme si elles étaient siennes. Elle lui avait manqué, tellement fort, elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il se battait. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle cesse de l'attendre et qu'elle eut refait sa vie avec un autre mais non, elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Il sentit l'amour se mêler au désir et son pénis devint encore plus dure qu'il ne l'était.

Hermione remarqua la montée de désir de son amant et elle s'agenouilla devant lui, elle défit le bouton de son pantalon et regarda le beau pénis de son amour. Elle passa doucement sa main dessus le gland et le lécha légèrement, elle baissa alors son caleçon et des deux mains commença un langoureux va et vient sur la verge de Drago. Celui-ci gémissait doucement, n'en pouvant plus il passa sa main sur la nuque de la rouge et or et attira la bouche de celle-ci vers son pénis. Elle comprit instinctivement le message, il voulait qu'elle le suce de long en large et sous toutes ses formes. Elle assouvit alors ses désirs.

Tandis qu'elle suçotait son gland , elle le branlait au rythme de ses va et vient buccaux. Il était parcouru de soubresaut qui enfonçait son pénis encore plus loin dans sa gorge… Il allait venir dans sa bouche alors il lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle cesse mais elle ne s'arrêta point, enfournant entièrement son pénis dans sa bouche et en allant de plus en plus vite. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il éjacule dans sa bouche. Il était allez plutôt vite puisqu'il attendait ce moment depuis des mois et des mois… Il en rêvait même certains soirs, faire l'amour avec la femme que l'on aime est vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il puisse nous être donner d'avoir.

Il décida d'accélérer le rythme et il la porta jusqu'au lit double où il l'agenouilla les jambes écartaient bien devant lui. Il commença par faire tourner ses doigts autour du bouton de plaisir de sa partenaire, elle ondulait fougueusement du bassin, pour lui faire plaisir il la doigta avec un doigt puis deux tellement elle était mouillée. Il lécha sa mouille, elle avait toujours ce petit goût ambrée qu'il affectionnait tant… Il fit tournoyait ses doigts sur la source principale de son plaisir, elle se mit à trembler et elle relâcha entièrement ses muscles; prête à recevoir enfin son orgasme.

Drago l'a regardée, elle était entièrement nue, les cheveux en bataille, il n'avait qu'une envie la prendre, là maintenant tout de suite. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et commença un french kiss plutôt oléolé qui refit monter la chaleur dans leurs deux corps… Il effleurait son vagin avec le bout de son gland, il voulait qu'elle lui demande d'allez plus loin, de le rentrer entièrement. Mais il se contentait de la faire rager bien qu'il en eut très envie. Elle comprit le message et lui dit :

« Drago prends moi maintenant merde! J'en ai vraiment beaucoup envie! Je te veux en moi, toi et personne d'autre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il l'a pénétra d'un coup sec, elle gémissait fortement au rythme de ses va et vient… Ils prenaient leurs pieds. Son pénis grossissait à chaque poussée et il pouvait la pénétrer encore plus et allait le plus loin possible en elle. Il avait enfin l'impression de la posséder pleinement. La seule fille qu'il eût rêver d'avoir. L'amour de sa vie. Son petit ange. Un 'je t'aime' sorti de sa bouche à ce moment…

La jouissance vint à ce moment-là. Hermione et Drago s'enlaçaient amoureusement; peu de temps après s'être embrasser ils s'endormirent et firent de beaux rêves. Bien sur ils recommencèrent tout dès le lendemain matin et tout les jours de la semaine jusqu'à la fin de leur vie…

Voilà la fin de mon OS, je me devais en tant qu'auteure de lui donner une belle fin.

J'espère recevoir quelques review bonnes ou mauvaises.

Merci de votre lecture, aimablement.


End file.
